Enjoying the company
by Olego
Summary: Kevin misses Jason and Scotty moves on. Takes place the day after Scotty's movie show in 2x06 Two places.


"I guess that's all. Call me." Kevin hangs up the phone. He's on the couch and just recorded another message on Jason's answering machine. His computer is on his lap after he went home early to do some work out of the office. He had hoped to find Scotty at home, but he wasn't around.

On the small table before him lay the movies. The Exorcist, The Thorn birds and Glitter. They had watched all three, and the whole time it had been difficult not to lean in for a more comfortable snuggling position with Scotty on the couch.

He puts the phone on the seat next to him and goes back to reading on the screen, just when there is a noise from the door. The lock turns and Scotty opens the door. He seems to be in a hurry.

"Hi." He says, sounding slightly surprised. "I didn't think you'd be home." He says while putting his bag on the floor.

"Needed time alone from the office." Kevin replies, trying not to sound as sad as he feels. "I'm kind of hungry, you wanna order something?" He suggests. They usually eat together, but it seems rude to ask Scotty to cook.

Scotty seems uncomfortable with the question, and hesitates before answering.

"No, sorry, I can't." He slowly walks in direction of his mattress. "I have plans." He sends Kevin a sympathetic smile and leaves the room.

Scotty have plans? He never have plans on a Tuesday night, because he always works early on Wednesday. Kevin tries to go back to his work, but the thought of Scotty's uneasy way of telling him he has plans nags his head.

Scotty comes back into the living room, carrying his toilet bag and a towel. He enters the bathroom and Kevin can hear the flow from the shower shortly after.

The shower runs for just above two minutes, and Kevin knows because there's nothing he can do but than to stare at the clock on his computer. Scotty soon comes back, wet hair and the towel around his waist, carrying the rest of his cloths.

Kevin hopes Scotty doesn't notice his lustful glare. When he himself notices it, he immediately feels bad. Scotty's towel clothed behind disappears out of his viewing range, and knowing what happens in the room next door, excites him just a bit too much.

"Where are you going?" His casual voice is on.

"I have dinner plans with a friend." Scotty answers and avoids eye contact, hoping Kevin won't notice.

"Oh." Even Kevin realizes that didn't sound casual, and he's not happy with the answer. "Someone I know?"

The look on Scotty's face tells him what he already knows. Fat chance.

"No."

Kevin is quiet for a while, and watches Scotty put on his shoes.

"Is it… a date?" He asks warily. He barley has the nerve to look at Scotty, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." Scotty answers. He sounds a bit ashamed to admit it, and carefully avoids Kevin's sad face.

He really hadn't wanted to tell Kevin. His boyfriend was on the other side of the planet, and Kevin spent all his free time with Scotty or his family. And yes, he really felt bad for dating when he lived with Kevin, but he couldn't just put his life on hold because their past was a bit rocky.

"I'll see you later." Scotty quickly collects his things and leaves. Kevin is left in his apartment, alone again. The only person he ever meets outside his office and outside his family is gone, because he actually has a life of his own. Kevin is the old maid, left with his own company and take out food. In this pace he'll end up over-weight in a net shirt with a beer in his hand in no time.

The Thorn birds DVD in front of him catches his eye. He picks it up and looks at it. He closes his computer and puts it next to him. Maybe the movie can lead him back to the Jason path again, to make him remember why he puts himself through this.

--

When Kevin for the second time today hear the lock open from the outside, he opens his eyes to find himself having fallen asleep in front of the TV. The Thorn birds DVD is still on, and the DVD menu is repeating itself over and over.

Scotty walks in, apparently believing Kevin is asleep, because he is really trying not to make any sounds.

"Hi." Kevin greets him with a sleepy voice.

"Hi." Scotty says in chock. "You're up?"

"Fell asleep, does that count?" Kevin asks.

Scotty starts to takes off his jacket and shoes, watched by Kevin.

"How did it go?" Kevin tries to ask smoothly.

"Uh… good." Scotty sums up, not wanting to point out what a wreck he just spent a couple of hours with. "Fine." He adds.

"And yet you're home early?" Kevin says and looks at his watch. He doesn't really know how he can be so forward, maybe the sleep has similar effects to alcohol.

"Yeah…" Scotty says hesitant. "Not that well." He stands up and looks at Kevin, still looking sad sitting on the couch. He sits down next to him and sighs heavily. He sees the film on the TV and feels a pang in his heart. Right, Kevin sits here and is sad because he misses Jason. He could give Kevin a hug to make him feel better. Or he shouldn't, really. That would seem condescending, and Kevin would really not appreciate that.

Kevin glances to Scotty. He looks tired and not as happy as one should be after a _fine_ date. Maybe it wasn't fine? The thought makes Kevin happy, and again he gets that feeling. The feeling of wanting to stay home with Scotty at night, have dinner and watch a movie. He knows Scotty isn't his, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy spending time together, does it?

"It's not even midnight, wanna watch another one?" Kevin suggest, nodding at the TV.

"Sure." He gets up to change the movie. Kevin might be sad over Jason, and Scotty might be sad over the whole situation, but he will not have that movie rub his nose after it.

"Glitter?" Kevin asks.

"You bet."


End file.
